<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A better Out come by Jay_hap</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657040">A better Out come</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_hap/pseuds/Jay_hap'>Jay_hap</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blue Spirit Zuko (Avatar), Episode: s01e13 The Blue Spirit, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:02:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_hap/pseuds/Jay_hap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zuko captures the Avatar in the Blue Spirit episode he succeeds and delivers the Avatar to his father</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iroh &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Ozai &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A better Out come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko dodges the arrow and goes to his ship right before that he knocks out Aagn, takes off his mask, and put the avatar in a room in a cell so secure none could get out of.</p><p>"So, Prince Zuko how did you find and capture the Avatar."<br/>
"Well, you see Uncle I uh um, found him in the woods."<br/>
After a week they arrive at the fire nation<br/>
Lo, and Lee "our prince wise and powerful found then avatar and captured him now the hero has returned home."<br/>
"After 2 and a half years your prince has returned." Zuko!<br/>
Zuko goes to meet his father he goes to the throne room and bows low to his father<br/>
"You've been away for some time I see the wait of your travels have, strength you. Welcome home, my son."<br/>
"You have done what our ancestors have failed to do, capture the avatar"<br/>
" Is there anything you would like to ask me now that you have been redeemed and have your honor back"<br/>
"No." Zuko quickly responses<br/>
"Ok, you are free to do your princely like stuff."<br/>
Zuko goes to the Turtleduck pond and sees Mai<br/>
'Hey," Mai says gloomily, "how was it to capture the avatar?"<br/>
Zuko paused, then respond "it was fulling but I lost my self on the way."<br/>
"Oh, so the rumors are true Zuzu you actually captured the avatar."</p><p>“What do you want Azula”<br/>To congratulate you on capturing the avatar”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>